worldtourfandomcom-20200214-history
Zane
Zane Dempsey, labeled The Strategist, was a contestant on Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama Revenge of the Island. He was Total Drama World Tour's secondary antagonist, and Total Drama Revenge of the Island's main anti-hero. He was placed on Team Equality after completing the first challenge in fifteenth place in Total Drama World Tour, and on the Toxic Rats in Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Coverage Total Drama World Tour Before Total Drama World Tour, Zane lived with his mother Gloria, father, Damien, and sister, Veronica in Muskoka, Ontario. He and his family oringally lived and were born in the United States, but moved to Canada when Zane was five years old. The reason they moved was that Damien got a very good job offer, but unfortunatley for him and his family, the offer fell through when the company went bankrupt. Zane and his family slowly dwindled into poverty as he and his parents got odd jobs to try and keep up. Zane decided to join Total Drama to win the prize money and help his family out. Zane was always rather pessamistic and cold as a child, and only showed open affection to his family and friends. His coldness towards strangers only increased after his dad lost his job and his family became poor. He learned to be smart, haggling with people at local shops trying to get a deal on food or tricking people into giving him things. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Zane was the fourteenth contestant to arrive, and the last male contestant. His first words are of annoyance when fellow camper Deylanie asks if he's 'Zayn' from One Direction. He claims he has been hearing it for a while now, and that it is tiring. He expresses a minor conflict with Daniel, another fellow camper, when Zane asks rudely when the competition starts, to which Daniel asks if he can't wait to get voted off. Zane corrects him, telling him 'I'm winning this thing.' He, along with most of the other guys, stare at Aria when she arrives. Zane again has a small conflict with Daniel once on the plane when Chris is showing all the campers the economy section of the Jumbo Jet. Zane arrogantly states that he better get a good look, as it would be the only time he would be in the dirty loser section. Daniel sarcastically quipps 'Arrogance much?' to which Zane corrects him as only being realistic. Zane groans at Chris to get on with it as Chris dawdles on in the Cafeteria about the competition, indicating that Zane might already know about past seasons. As the contestants were going into first class, Zane pulls Emma aside, asking if he could talk to her for a second. She agrees and the two stay behind. It is unknown at the time what they are chatting about. Zane and Emma return to the group as Chris is explaining first class. Zane approves of first class, saying he could get used to it. Once the plane is in flight, all of the contestants are in the Cafeteria, chatting about different things. Zane grows weary of the boring chit-chat, and asks aloud that Chris gives them something to do. He is dismayed when his little dig led to singing, saying that 'I should've kept my big mouth shut.' He sings in the song with the others. Once they land in Egypt, Chris explains the challenge, and Zane points out that he couldn't of possibly got the permission to do the challenge in the actual pyramid. Chris explains that he knows people, silencing Zane. He decided to go over the pyramid. While going over, Zane comments on Xavier's remark on wanting to see the Grand Canyon, asking because he's from America that he hasn't already seen it. Xavier asks if he has seen every national landmark in Canada, to which Zane responds 'Good point.' While climbing, Zane is seen ahead of the main group along with Jerome, and the strategist comment on the heat, saying he hasn't sweat like this since the summer of 2007. Jerome says he remembered that summer, and proceeds to tell Zane about how some thugs stole the local pool in his home town. Zane questions the possibility of that happening, and then climbs ahead when Xavier enteres the conversation. Despite this, he arrives after the two with Daniel. He then sarcastically comments to something Deylanie says, staring at her chest. He is the fifteenth contestant to make it down to the pyramid, earning him a place on Team Equality. He is pleased that they get a camel, as he thinks it will be a great advantage. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2 Zane is unamused by how the camel smells, showing that he has a distaste for smelly things. Zane then has to bite his toungue in laughter when Georgie makes an unintentional sexual innuendo involving the camel. Zane is one of the leads in the song, and he expresses his wish to take control of his team. Zane shows more annoyance with the camel when it refuses to move, and is suprised when Jamie's attempts to make it move with love works. He complains about clinging to the rear of the camel, but is quickly silenced by Georgie. Upon reaching the Nile, Zane shows immense anger at Xena for handing Aria's knife to the other team to help them out. Though his anger is temporarily restrained when he discovers that she made Team Equality's boat already. During the ride over, Zane reacts the worst when Chris plays 'Baby' by Justin Beiber. His anger with Xena returns when they arrive last, accusing her of the teams loss. In the confessional, he describes it as one of the worst days of his life. At the voting ceremony, Zane makes a jibe at Xena, saying "Unless Xena gave them to the other team". When Chris informs them of the passports. Xena begs forgiveness but he coldly ignores her. Zane and Xena are in the bottom two, but Zane is safe, having only Xena's vote against him. He catches it arrogantly and mouth's 'In your face' to the psychic girl as she departs. Zane makes his debut in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan by being one of the few people stil awake in economy section. To the suprise of many, he was chatting amiably with Walter, who was telling him about how he got banned from his science fair, much to the amusement of Zane. When the contestants are all sucked out of the plane, Zane wails along with the others about how they are all going to die. Zane was the first to sing in the song, but those were his only lines. After landing in the rice bowl, Zane hollered about how Chris is a madman. While walking through the streets of Japan, people were crowding around Zane and Daniel, much to the delight of Zane. During the pinball challenge, Zane protested that riding with a panda was against his religion; this is a lie however. He made up for his lie, however, by kicking the paddle rapidly, giving Team Equality an early lead. Despite this, Team Incredible Chris was able to take the lead. During the second part of the challenge, Zane was in despair upon seeing what he and his team had to work with, but Jamie had a plan. During the commercial, Zane played the mugger. Team Equality won the challenge, much to the delight of Zane. They supposedly retire to first class for the rest of the episode. Zane appears early in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better who is scornfully asking Jamie about his kittens. Jamie is calm at first, but snaps when Zane says 'ain't'. He orders the kittens to attack Zane, who is totally shocked and is unable to get the little felines off of him. He seethes in anger, lashing out at Aria as she yells to a character in a movie she is watching. She retorts angrily but he ignores her, walking out of First Class Zane has his first non-voting confessional, swearing revenge against Jamie. It seems he had made his first real enemy Meanwhile, while Walter is in the confessional working on a teleporter, he successfully teleports an apple, hitting Zane in the eye in another part of the plane. He stalks into the economy section, startling some of the other contestants and prompting Jerome to ask what happened. Emma, seeing Zane, leads him away, where it is revealed that when Zane took her aside in the first episode he blackmailed her into an alliance, threating to have Xena reveal Emma's evil intentions if she didn't reply. However, Emma seems perfectly fine with the alliance, even though Xena has been eliminated. She whispers a plan into her ear, causing Zane to grin deviously. He complements her on her plan, and she leaves. Later, Zane laughs along with Xavier when Viktoriya falls out of the door when Chris and Chef are messing around with the contestants. One on the ground, Zane asks if it will be a reward challenge, and gets annoyed when unassured. He is the first contestant of them all to get to the sleds, thus having to pull his team, much to his annoyance. His annoyance grows when he is informed Jamie brought his kittens with him, and grows even more when Jamie whips him with a whip. On the way, the song bell rings, and Zane has only one part in the song, much to his relief. Team Equality's lead is cut short when Walter uses his brains to attach a rocket to his sled and speed ahead of both teams. Although his team got second, Zane is still dismayed, but Aria comforts him. Jamie scathingly teases Zane by asking him if he wants to pet one of his kittens. In response, Zane knocks the kitten out of his hands, but the kitty is okay, having landed in a snowbank. He and his team are not seen again for the rest of the episode. Zane is first seen in the economy section during Broadway, Baby!, with one of Jamie's cats attempting to nuzzle Zane, much to his annoyance. Jamie hushes him when Zane says he prefers dogs, telling him to "not to say the 'd' word". Zane then sarcastically remarks about Jamie's sexuality. They continue to bicker until Zane stalks out, annoyed. Once they arrive in New York, Zane snarls at Viktoriya when she complains about New York. During the rope climbing, Zane is skeptical about Jamie's plan to use the kittens, and is horrified when he has to wrap his arms around Jamie's waist for the climb. During said climb, Zane falls, luckily landing in the clevage of the Statue of Liberty. After some humours discussion, Georgie saves him. Team Equality is the last team to arrive atop, far behind the other teams. Noticing Zane covered in gravel and dust, Chris asks what happened. Zane, in a rare show of optimisim, states happily that 'New York happened!' When his teammates give him an odd look, he simplt replies that one bad experience isn't going to ruin an entire city for him. Zane offers to drive the boat leading into the sewers, and he is the most disgusted when he actually finds out they are going into the sewers. After exiting the sewers, Zane volunteers Georgie for sitting in the baby carriage, as she is the scrawniest. During the walk, Jamie is patronizing Zane by teasing him about being a family, much to Zane's aggravation. When they finally reached the turtle pond, Zane volunteered to get the apple. Despite a painful enter, he is the first to return the apple. Despite this, the team gets second place. In the song, he shows concern for the missing Daniel, despite thier early conflict. He cheers along with the rest of the contestants when Daniel defeats his opponent. He retires to economy section with his team. Zane is first seen in Slap Slap Revolution smacking Jamie in the back of the head, mistakenly thinking that he was the one who beat up Aidan. Later, when Walter notices the Alps, Zane sarcastically remarks about his geographical skill, causing Walter to say "You know, you're not a very nice guy." Causing Zane to ask him what his first clue was. Later, Zane uses the confessional, saying he wants to bring Jamie into an alliance, but is subsequently attacked by Jamie Jr. Right before the sausage making challenge, Zane makes a terrible joke, causing him to get annoyed and mutter that his grandmother thinks's he's funny. During the challenge, Zane defends himself when Aria accuses him of shoveling the meat to fast, and sarcastically quipps to Jamie when he says he has a plan, but after hearing it accepts it with praise. During the ride, Zane was second from the front, holding onto Aria. He is not seen for the rest of the episode, and does not participate in the song. However, it was later revealed that in the last part of the challenge, Zane was up against Shaylie in the first round, and was quickly knocked off, due to him protesting to hitting a girl. In the opening of The Am-AH-Zon Race, Zane is seen trying to befriend Jamie by asking about his writing. Much to his chagrin, Jamie enthuiastically tells him about it, until, much to his relief, Chris lands the plane at thier next destination. Zane steps in between Daniel and Georgie before they could hold hands, reminding the two that they were on different teams. When Team Equality have to decide between going left or right in the Amazon jungle, Zane asks if they would rather go with the nice people on Team Einstein or with Xavier on Team Incredible Chris He and his team take the left path, following Team Einstien. Along the way, Zane tries to warm up to Jamie more, and is successfull. Jamie tells Zane about his writing, which secretly bores him to tears. Upon reaching the real Chris, Team Equality sees they are the first one there, therefore being able to use the T-bar across the zipline. All of his teammates hang onto Zane as they go down. As they continued walking, the entiretly of Team Equality, (moreso Jamie and Aria) were getting exaushted from the walk, but Zane was keeping Jamie's spirit high by continuing to listen about his book. When Georgie asks if they are there yet. Zane asks her playfully if she sees an arragoant man who spends to much money on hair gel. While Chris and Team Equality are talking to the other teams, Zane groand at a sexual innuendo made by Georgie. After Aria asks if Chris will be along quickly to help Team Incredible Chris, Zane and Chris both chuckle when the host says no. Zane joins in with the rest of the team when they poke fun at Chris's age. However, as part of Zane's strategy, he defends Jamie when Chris implies his sexuality, much to the shock of the host. Later at night, when Team Equality has set up camp, Zane proposes his alliance to Jamie when Georgie and Aria are asleep, though the answer from Jamie is not told. In the morning, Zane is the only one who enjoys seeing Georgie naked, and jokingly suggest that Aria do it as well, much to her annoyance. The foursome run to Machu Pichu, where they discover they are still in first place. Right as Team Einstien arrives, Jamie and Zane find the gold, securing first place. Right after the challenge, Chris calls for a song. In the song, Zane is one of the two leads, the other being Emma. The episode ends with Jamie agreeing to be in Zane's alliance. You first see Zane in Can't Help Falling in Louvre at the very begginnig, as it is directly after the end of the last episode. Jamie give him an orange soda pin, much to Zane's suprise. He is seen afterwords sitting in the confessional, grumbling when the pin pricked his chest. He then realizes he sat on The Raven, one of Jamie's kittens. He apologizes weakly, therefore earning only a scratch to the bottom. When arriving in Paris, Zane questions Chris's sanity, thinking that the sadistic host broke the actual statues. Zane, with the rest of his team, runs away quickly when Quincy, a drunken man from Broadway, Baby!, tells him he has a pretty mouth. During the challenge, Aria sarcastically thanks Zane for helping, seeing as Zane only had a small part of the statue. He says 'Any time', before seeing a bear. He stutters to get the word out, and we he does, he runs away from his team, as they stand still in shock. Aria tells him he can't outrun a bear, to which he replies, "I don't need to outrun a bear! I only need to out run you!" During the song, Zane has a semi main part singing with Viktoriya. Later, when Georgie is flirting with Daniel, Zane reminds her once again of the team difference. He then asks Chris where they are supposed to go next. Chris, not hearing him due to being on the phone, argues with the contestants before asking Zane what he said. He repeats the question, and then rushes off with his team when he gives the answer. Zane builds the statue perfectly for his team, while the others fail miserably, earning the strategist some rare praise from his teammates. After being declared the winner, Zane eagerly asks which team loses. Chris announces a walk off, and chooses Zane and Jamie to be judges. When Chris announces Zane, the host degrades Zane's singing abilities, much to his annoyance. Nonetheless, he waves to the camera. He gives Emma the highest score out of the three judges, yet it is unknown if he did this due to thier alliance or because he actually liked the outfit. Ironically, he gives Walter the lowest score of the three judges, yet it was still an eight. He is not seen for the rest of the episode. In Newf Kids on the Rock Zane is first seen in first class, waking up. He walks over to his teammates, discussing whether it will be a reward challennge or elimination. Zane right believes its a reward challenge, making a point to say that Chris wakes them up early on elimination days. During the group hug, Zane's attraction for Aria shows once again as he raises his eyebrows at her, prompting her to shove him off her. When Jamie expresses dismay at Aidan getting voted off, Zane merely shrugs, using this opportunity to further his alliance plans. Zane expresses a distaste for swimming, despite his athletic prowess, and chums up to Jamie when he says he likes it. Team Einstien gets the boat with the motor, much to Zane's annoyance. Zane has only one part in the song. While on the boats, Zane snaps at Georgie when she slams a large bass against teh side of the boat, saying they might need it alive. When she gives it the finger, Zane rolls his eyes and disgust and almost makes an inappropriate sexual innuendo, but stops himself. It is revealed when Team Einstien is having trouble that Zane sabotaged the boat. Unforunately, this goes wrong when Walter kicks the motor, causing it to explode, rocking him, Delaynie and Viktoriya into winning the first part of the challenge, causing Team Equality to lose. Much to the relief of Zane, Chris announces it as a reward challenge. However, he is dismayed once again when Chris hurls a clam at him. He is able to catch it, but it sprays slime all over his face. He and his team are upset when they learn they have to cook the seafood dinner for the winning team. Later on Zane tries to bring the spirits down of the winning team by saying he sucks at cooking. Sleeping in economy class, Zane's first appearence in Jamaica Me Sweat is when he is sleeping, only to be abruptly awakened by hot water falling on his face. He and Jamie converse about the realisticness of the boiling hot water turning into freezing cold water in a matter of seconds. When the plane runs out of fuel and plummets towards the ground, Zane is unlucky, and hits his head on the ceiling, hard. He is then seen in the confessional, where it is apparant that he has a concussion. Chris announces that due to his head injury, Zane will not compete in the challenge and is therefore immune, much to the annoyance of the females on his team. Zane is then confined to the inifirmary, having lost conciousness. Due to this, he is not seen throughout the entierety of the first part of the challenge. He is seen once again however when Delaynie and Holly travel to said infirmary due to thier injuries. Zane wakes up, thinking he is with his mother. He becomes agitated and aggravated when he reliazes he's still in the infirmary, and is the reason for the three campers to be called back into the competition. During the second part of the challenge, when Chris explains that they can't afford water, Zane counters by merely saying 'It's water.' When Zane and Jamie are up for the sled ride, the former becomes very nervous seeing Jamie. Jr, (one of Jamie's kittens). He asks why he's there, and is later punished by the feline when it bursts out of the back of his shorts, much to Zane's utter embarrasment. He is not seen for the rest of the episode. In I See London, Zane's first appearance is cheering Xavier on when Aria drags him into the confessional, causing Gerogie to scold him for his innapropriate behavior. Zane, annoyed, asks why she isn't amused, thinking that due to her rather pervish personality she would have enjoyed the joke or made it herself. Later, when Xavier and Aria finally leave the confessional after discussing thier secret alliance, Zane goes over and bugs Xavier about his possible feelings for Aria, much to the huge annoyance of said republican. After Xavier leaves in a huff, Jamie comes over, gushing about how much like Xavier and Aria are like Romeo and Juliet, much to Zane's amusement. He then voices absentmindly that he has a master plan that will work out soon, but as Jamie is preoccupied with his cats and there is no one else around, no one hears this. Whe permission to land in London, England is denied, Chris announces that the parachute's were miscounted, and that two people have to ride together. It turns out ot be Zane and Jamie sharing a parachute, much to Zane's chagrin. He mentally prepares himself before jumping. Once in London, Zane tries again to get on Jamie's good side by asking a question about J.K Rowling's birthplace. Being wrong, Jamie scolds him playfully and Zane is not amused. Right after this, Emma asks if they will be doing any sight seeing. When Chris says no, she laments out loud that she wanted to see Big Ben. Zane just points out that she should by a big clock, and when Emma doubts the authenticity, Zane makes a sexual joke about 'Having a Big Ben right here' and pointing to below his waistline, much to Emma's disgust and amusement. When the announcement of having to strip the guards down happens, Zane comments skeptically on Deylanie's protests, stating that he thought she would've been totally into the challenge. Deylanie, shocked, replies by saying it's very different now that she is single. Zane then mutters about how she should tell his ex-girlfriend that, showing that he is one of the few contestants to have a confirmed relationship prior to the show. During the song, Zane has a few parts. Having stripped the guard down to nothing but his boxers, Team Equality start to bicker, starting when Zane dryly asks if Georgie could be more obvious by staring at the half-naked guard. Georgie starts to retaliate, but Jamie quickly interuppts, telling her to leave Zane alone, as he is a 'nice guy.' ZAne, taking the opportunity to get another dig in, smirks and tells Georgie to 'leave the nice guy alone', aggravating her greatly. When Aria finds the clue, Zane is thankful, along with Georgie. Zane reads the clue aloud, but does it a little to loudly, accidently and unawarely informing Team Einstein of the next clue's location, causing said team to make fun of him behind his back. Once arriving at the torture room, Jamie asks if he could sit outside. Aria answers him, saying this stuff doesn't freak her out, much to her teammates suprise. Using the Saw movies as a defense, Zane agrees that he movies are good, but real life torture still unnerves him. After hearing a loud scream from Jamie, Zane is the only one to do anything, rushing to see if he is okay, showing actualy concern for his teammate. Aria teases him, stating 'I'm sure your boyfriend is fine'. Much to the anger of Zane. He starts to threaten her, but is cut off when Chef enters the room. After explaining the challenge, Georgie and Aria both quickly nominate Zane for the stretching rack, much to his dismay. After leaving him on the rack stretching him for much longer than needed, Zane loses his temper, promising to eliminate Aria if they lose. After Georgie hears something outside and gets taken by the ripper, Zane goes to look. Seeing Jack the Ripper, Zane yells for Aria to run before running himself; it is unknown if he gets caught, but assumed not. He is seen celebrating with his team when Team Incredible Chris chose Team Einstein to lose. He and his team are not seen for the rest of the episode. In Greece's Pieces, Jamie is seen talking to Zane in economy class about siblings, and Zane asks in bewilderment how Jamie can deal with four siblings, as he has problems with one. The conversation drifts to Jamie's book, and Jamie excitedly exclaims that he might be able to finish the book by the end of the season, causing Zane to remark under his breath about Jamie's place in the competition. Right after this Daniel walks into the plane, asking for Georgie's wheareabouts. Zane replies that he hasn't seen her, but Jamie leads him in the right direction. Later, when Chris announces the challenge, Zane gets annoyed when Aria boasts about the feminie power that is herself and Georgie, but she declines the help from her male teammates. Shortly after, Zane semi-gently tells Walter that he is unathletic, looking for Jamie to help him find the 'Nice word' for it. When in Athens, Zane bemoans the fact that Deylanie is absent when Chris says that the original Olympics were done with naked people. He then looks at Jamie strange when Jamie beomans the exact same thing, only about Jerome. When Chris announces that they will only do nude activites in the case of a tiebreaker, Zane begs for a tiebreaker. During the song, Zane has no part, as it is only sung by Daniel and Georgie. During the running challenge, Zane volunteers for his team, and does mildly well in the challenge, leading until his need to belittle the other teams causes him to slam into a hurtle, making them lose. After the loss, Zane expresses his confusion on how Jamie is so nice to him. During the tiebreaker, Jamie confesses his worries on his ability to win, something Zane had already noticed. Going up to Viktoriya, he claps her on the back, purposefully breaking the strap on her chest piece, unbeknowest to the viewers. During the tiebreaker, Viktoriya's chestplate falls off, causing Xavier and herself to get distracted, whilst Jamie was able to grab the medal. Afterwards, Zane fakes concern for Viktoyia, and helps her along by blaming the incident on Chris. He and his team are not seen for the rest of the episode. In The Xavier Files, Aria wakes up to find she had slept ontop of Zane, much to her disgust. Zane jokingly makes a comment about where he lust lies, angering her. She accuses him of being a creep and doesn't believe him when he tells her she plopped on him late the previous night. Only after Georgie backs Zane up does Aria relent, and they all laugh at Xavier's expense when Zane points out that he is half Mexican. When Jamie asks were the rest of Team Equality wants to go next, Zane wistfully says he wants a place with a beach. Later, still in first class, Zane is trying to throw popcorn into Georgie's mouth, and gets aggravated when she is unable too. When Xavier busts into first class and drags Aria off, Zane makes fun of the two, causing Georige to throw Jamie Jr. at him. Georgie argues that that Xavier and Aria are actually going to do anything bad, while Zane contradicts her. Determined to prove her point, Georgie follows Aria and Xavier while Zane and Jamie continue to realx in first class. Later in the cafeteria, Zane notices Georgie being upset about Emma and Daniel talking and Zane convinces her that maybe she should make Daniel a little jealous. The two decide on Walter and Georige starts flirting with him, much to Viktoriya and Daniel's dismay/fury. When all the contestatns are described doing something, Zane is shown trying to get Jamie's cats off of his face. When on the ground at Area 52, Nevada, Zane doesn't believe Chris when he says that they are IN Area 51, but is quickly proven wrong. While they are running through the minefield, Zane notices Georgie looking upset and reminds her of the plan. Georgie, agreeing, is about to pull up her shirt and show Walter her breasts, but Zane quickly stops her, saying he doesn't want getting Walter blown up just yet. Later at the gates of Area 51, Zane, amused, tells Georgie that Daniel isn't even here, and that he shouldn't flirt with Walter unless nessecary. Once Team Equality is in Area 51, Zane suggests that they just take anything, as 'an idiot like Chris won't be able to tell the difference.' Aria doesn't think it's worth the risk, but Zane earns Jamie's support when he says life was made to take risks. When Gerogie finds something that could plausibliy be considered 'Alien' Zane tests it out by pressing the button, causing all the lights in the building to come on. Quickly turning the lights back on, Zane jokes with Jamie after seeing him run up sweaty with something in his hands. Jamie, amused, tells Zane he found something, and after the rest of his team runs off, Zane stays behind, claiming ot look for for something backup. In reality, though, he sprints off to find Emma, telling her he has activated 'Phase Three', much to her suprise. After Emma sends Daniel and Xavier back to the plane, they start to discuss thier plan, but are interuppted with a song. Zane and Emma are the only two to sing thier song. Zane is the last one to make it across the finish line, purposely causing Team Equality to lose. During the elimination ceremony, Zane votes for Georgie, as does Jamie, but Zane's help with Walter and Daniel convinces Georgie that it was Aria's fault, as well as Jamie's. This delights Zane, and he feeds up to it, and Georgie causes Jamie to cry. Once Georgie departs, Zane berates her for her 'cruelty' causing Aria to break down as well. In the voting confessional, Zane states his 'genuis' plan and laughs as he votes of Georgie, his strategic side revealed for the first time. He comments how Emma thinks she is running the game, and tells her to think again. In Picnic at Hanging Dork, when Xavier makes a speech to his team, Zane cuts him off by throwing a book at him. When he asks for the book-which turns out to be Jamie's jorunal-Xavier denies him, but Aria gets the book back. When he makes another annoying comment after Xavier drags Aria to the confessional. Jamie asks him why he teases that, and Zane explains that every couple needs a push. Afterwards, when Daniel is upset about Georgie leaving, Zane continues to berate him until he breaks down even more, causing Emma to yell at Zane to go away. When all the contestants were sitting in the cafeteria, it is pointed out that Zane is sitting alone. When the contestant's are instructed to jump out of the plane, Zane is the sole contestant not to jump of his own free will. However, Shaylie just chucks him off the plane instead. Once on the ground Zane gets help from Jamie in getting an emu. After thirty-six hours of riding the emu's through the deset, Zane, along with everyone else, is very crabby and they all squabble. Afterwards, Zane uses the confessional, showing his disgust with emus. Zane is the first to arrive, but thier team loses the first part due to Aria chatting with Xavier. In the song, Zane sings an average amount of lyrics with everyone else. Zane is then shown trying to sheer the sheep with his bare hand, causing the sheep to bite him. He mistakenly thinks that Xena gave Aria the knife back in the first episode when Aria shows it to him. They start shearing when Xavier finds one of thier team's sheep, much to Team Equality's delight. Chris then crushes thier hopes and tells them they have to find thier own sheep. Zane snaps at Xavier, causing Aria to snap at Zane. Zane cuts his team's logo into the sheep and wins the challenge for his team, and he and his team are not seen for the rest of the episode. During the events of Sweden Sour, Zane is first seen glaring with Emma at Viktoriya when Viktoriya boasts about winning the previous challenge. Zane then has to hold back laughter when Jamie makes a comment about them being all friends. Zane then has a confessional saying that he expected to make it to the final seven, and isn't worried-despite not making very many friends. When Chris announces the jumpsuits, Zane is not amused. He is even less amused when his jumpsuit is way to small. He then chokes and faints, and needs Shaylie to revive him. Afterwards he splits Jamie's jumpsuit with him. Zane has a rather small part in the song. During the first part of the challenge, Zane congratulates Jamie due to him figuring out the challenge mystery. He and thier team get last place in the first part of the challenge, much to thier dismay. Thier anger at losing causes Aria and Zane to bicker some more, causing the former to throw the latter onto the ground, crushing the ice beneath him and causing everyone to need to run for their boat. Team Equality ends up losing the challenge, but don't have to vote anyone off due to it being a reward challenge. Audition Tape A camera of rather poor quality flickers to life, and Zane is sitting on his bed. The room behind him is rather plain, minus a certificate for a black belt and a picture of him smiling and laughing with his friends. "Hello Total Drama." Zane says, rather blandly. "My name is Zane Dempsey. I'm 16 years old, and I live in Canada, which hopefully you realize, considering this is a Canadian show." He rolls his eyes. "Anyways, I think you guys need me. I'm not afraid to get dirty, besides I need to win." His eyes flicker outside the screen, but quickly whisk back to the camera. He coughs. "Well, I hope you consider me, I promise you I can be a good part of your drama. Whatever it takes to win. I need it more than anybody." He smirks. "So, give me a call." He snaps his fingers and the camera shuts off. Apperance Zane is tall and slightly muscular. He has a slightly pale complexion, with semi-handsome features. He has dark brown shaggy hair that reaches the nape of his neck in the back; around his eyes in the front. His clothing consists of a grey t-shirt with the Atari logo on it. He wears faded blue jeans that go down to his ankles, along with gray Vans sneakers. Trivia *Zane was created by fanfiction user, 'Knifez R Us '. *Zane's father, Damien, shares the same name with original contestant Heather's brother. Incidentally, both Zane and Heather are antagonists. *As of Jamaica Me Sweat, Zane is the only male of the new cast to show any nudity. *Zane and Daniel are the only new contestants to be trained in any form of martial arts. Daniel trains in Mixed Martial Arts, while Zane trains in Reihokan Karate-Do. *Zane is the only contestant to be eliminated before the finals and not take the Drop of Shame. This is due to Izzy blowing up the plane in Awww, Drumheller! *Zane is the only non-finalist to have an appearence and speaking part in every competition episode. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Team Equality Category:Total Drama World Tour Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Antagonists